Out of the blue
by FurubaFreak97
Summary: Kyo and Tohru get together, I've had a few requests about Tohru and Kyos 'Moment' if you would like more graphic descriptions then just say so!
1. I want to be with you

It was just a normal day for Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and let's not forget Shigure. Everything was peaceful now that the Sohma curse was broken.

Tohru walked down the hallway with a towel wrapped round her, she was making way for a shower humming to herself, but then she crashed into Kyo

"Eep! I'm so sorry Kyo, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Tohru, calm down, jeez no need to get worried. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry"

"No need to-"

Suddenly it dawned on Kyo that Tohru wasn't wearing clothes but only a towel.

"Oh.." Kyo whispered to himself

"Well I'm going for a shower Kyo, I'll be out soon!"

Tohru skipped off into the bathroom.

Kyo shook his head and retired to his bedroom,

*Bathroom*

Tohru stepped out the shower and made way for the mirror.

"Hmm, where's my-, here it is!"

She was looking for her strawberry towel that Shigure had bought her when she moved in.

Then it hit Tohru, she had no pyjamas in the bathroom with her. She had to do it - make the leap of faith in a house full of 3 men.

She shuddered.

She wrapped the towel tight and opened the door, she peered round to check if anyone was there. Nope.

She ran for it and CRASH. She slipped and fell this was the last thing she needed.

She shot up trying to see if anyone heard, yep. He did. Kyo.

"Tohru are you alright?" he said as he helped her up.

"I'm fine, kyo." she gasped.

"My ankle hurts though"

"We can't have you walking on that, or in that for the matter" he examined her towel.

Tohru turned crimson.

"I just slipped you know? It was an accident..sorry" she squeaked.

"Do you need help to your bedroom?"

"Yeah."

Kyo picked Tohru up bridal style and made way for her bedroom, little did they know that Shigure heard the wrong side of the conversation him being his perverted self assumed that they where doing obscene things.

"Thanks..Kyo."

"don't sweat about it"

Kyo put her down on her bed and walked to the door.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Erm, could you please get my pyjamas out of the top drawer?"

"Sure"

Kyo walked over to the drawer - hesitating. He wouldn't want to find any of her 'delicates' as he would die of embarrassment.

He opened the drawer to reveal her delicates, he was sure he would die. But the things that were in this drawer - he could never imagine Tohru wearing.

"Emmm..Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo?" her voiced chimed.

Tohru just stared at the drawer, shocked, embarrassed.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean for you too see them!.."

"I'm sorry Kyo."

"It's okay, here"

"I like the white one though"

He gave her a night dress.

"well, I'm going to let you get changed, unless you need help with that" he said with a grin.

"N-n-no thank you Kyo.."

She was sure she had turned pink.

"alright, I'll see ya"

"b-bye"

Kyo walked out the door and Tohru frantically tried to get her pyjamas on.

"Phew"

Tohru put on her slippers and dragged herself to down stairs, she hade to make supper for the 3 men that lived in the house.

Yuki and Shigure walked in with Jackets and hats on.

"If you don't mind me asking but where are you going?" her voiced chimed.

"Me and Yuki have to go to the main house, Akito wants us to help with the new years banquet. I'm sorry Tohru, you'll have to be alone tonight with Kyo" Shigure stated.

"Oh, it's okay. Have fun!"

Shigure and Yuki spun on their heels and walked out the door.

"Din-, where's Kyo?" she questioned herself.

Something clicked in her brain as she speed up stairs.

"Kyo?"

She said as she peered over the rooftop.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing"

"Well I brought us up dinner, I mean you don't have to eat it If you don't want to"

"It's okay, I'm hungry anyway"

Tohru climbed up the ladder with a plate of RiceBalls.

She plumped herself next to Kyo.

'what is this feeling? I have a weird sensation in my stomach. Kyo thought.

"Kyo?, are you alright?"

"hmm? Oh yeah, just lost in thought you could say" he gave her a convincing smile.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tohru asked.

"Look at me."

"What?"

"I said look at me" he stated.

Tohru turned around so her full body was facing directly across from Kyo's.

He grabbed Tohru's neck a pulled her into a kiss, which turned into something more passionate. Their tongues battled for about 1 minute and Kyo won. He slipped his hand onto Tohru's very petite waist and began running along her back..

Tohru pulled back.

She ran away off of the roof, she had to compose herself.

Tohru got of the roof and ran into her bedroom.

'I can't believe he feels the same way, but I ran off the roof. Oh dear..' She whispered.

She hesitated to go back onto the roof. But she decided to do something even better to make it up to him..

*Roof*

'I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have done that to her, she'll never look or talk to me in the same way again..stuff this I'm going to bed!'

Kyo made his way down the ladder and flipped into the hallway. He walked over to his room and opened the door, much to his surprise Tohru was there - in a lacy white night dress; again something he'd never thought she'd wear.

She was sprawled out on his bed resting on her side stroking her curves.

Kyo was speechless "I-I-I'm sorry.. for kissing you" he said between breathes.

"Oh, I didn't mind..I enjoyed it"

"Then why did ya run off"

"Shock"

"Oh.."

"Why are you In here then?"

"I think you know"

He swallowed hard.

a

Tohru creeped over to Kyo, she took him by the collar and kissed him.

"I've always wanted to do that, and I'm sorry for jumping off the roof; I was scared. I've never been intimate with someone before and you're the first person I've ever kissed."

Kyo gasped and grasped her hips. Moving his way up her creamy skin. He pulled her back and flipped her over so that he was on top.

Kyo took Tohru's lips to his again. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to be the best he could be. He hoped he was good enough for her.

"Kyo. Wait"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me" she winked.

"Why?"

"Just look at me"

Tohru grabbed Kyos neck and was inches away.

"Hmm.."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Wait, not now!

With Shigure and Yuki.

"Well I don't know about you Yuki, but that went better than expected"  
"Yeah, Akito sure has mended her ways, but I can't help but think that she's up to something"  
"Yuki, we have to trust her. She may have been evil in the past but she has mended her ways. Well I should believe so"  
"Can we go home tomorrow, this place makes me shiver"  
"Tomorrow morning?"  
"Yep"  
"Okay then, we'll go tomorrow morning"

With Kyo and Tohru

"Tohru!"  
"What?"  
"Stop, I don't want to push you any further and I'm not backing down. We are too young to go further"  
"Awtk, how not?"  
"I just explained why"  
"Hmm, she rolled off him and intertwined herself through is legs. Her arm slumply rested in his chest and his arm around her waist"  
They fell asleep like that for the end of the night.

*next day*

"We're home!" Shigure sung.

"Ugh" Kyo woke up remembering that he and Tohru had fell asleep- together.  
"Tohru?"  
She stirred a bit so that they where face-to-face.  
She opened her dozy eyes.  
"Good morning, Kyo"  
He leaned forward and stole a kiss from her.  
"Not fair, now I'll have to do the same" she climbed on top off him and straddled his waist.  
"You're seeming oddly bold Tohru"  
"mmm, do you mind?"  
"Nope, not at all"  
She leaned forward and 'stole' a kiss.  
"Now we are fair" she giggled  
Kyo put his hands on Tohru's hips seeing the 'outfit' she put together for him - though it had no use as they did nothing. He and Tohru blushed.  
He moved to her stomach In which he felt her flinch.  
"You're ticklish!"  
"Am not, Kyo!"  
"Are too!"  
He began tickling her so much that she had tears rolling down her face.

"Did you hear that Yuki?"  
"Sounds like someone's dying"  
"Let's go and see what's going on."

"Kyo, stop. You're making me hurt with laughter!"  
"Well what you gonna do 'bout it?" He winked.  
"You'll find out." Realising what had been said she blushed.  
"You look cute when you blush."  
She flipped Kyo over so that she was on top.  
"My revenge!"  
Just when they locked lips Shigure and Yuki entered the unlocked door; shocked.  
"Oh, what's this?"  
Kyo and Tohru jumped.  
"Oh it's nothing, nothing's going on. Nothing!" She squealed.  
"Well, explain the 'pyjamas'  
"I'm going to be honest Shigure, something did happen, nothing extreme. We just kissed and cuddled' Kyo stated.  
"In that case Miss Honda, me and Shigure should leave you two alone."  
They both walked out the room to leave the shocked teenagers to ponder their actions.  
"That was easy.."  
"I'm going to go for a shower"  
"Okay, Tohru. I'm just going to rest my head for a minute"  
Tohru trailed her feet to the luscious Japanese styled bathroom.  
Tohru stepped in to the shower as she felt the hot water run down her body she let out a slight moan.  
"Oops, I hope no-one heard that" she whispered.  
She stepped out the shower again in her towel. (Deja vu, right?)  
She walked into the room that she and Kyo slept in (she needed to get her 'pyjamas') She let out a yelp cause she realised that Kyo well, Kyo was getting ready too and was only in boxers at this point.  
"Eep! Sorry Kyo!"  
"Calm down Tohru."  
He prowled closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.  
"To keep you from getting flustered I think we need to 'practise', don't you?" He said this as he lowered his hands and rested them on her hips.  
"I mean, practise makes perfect right, especially when we're ready"  
"Uh-huh" was all she managed.  
Kyo's lips pressed on her neck and she let out a moan. He liked the way her body reacted to him. He took one of her arms and trailed it along his toned, muscular body.  
"This belongs to you now, and well, you belong to me"  
"So, we're an item then?"  
"Obviously"  
She felt her legs turn to jelly and realised the only things keeping them from being naked was a towel and boxers.  
As flustered as she was, she was enjoying herself.  
"I also like the way your body reacts to mine, Tohru"  
"So do I."  
"Can I try something Kyo?"  
"Uh-huh"  
Tohru grabbed Kyos neck - she leaned in and started nibbling at the nooks and crannies of his neck.  
As he gasped, instant reaction was to grab her and pull closer.  
"Tohru, no. Not yet. I don't want to lose It here"  
"Lose what?"  
"You really are naive"  
"Oh.."  
Still intertwined Kyo pulled away and put on a pair of Khaki trousers and a black t-shirt.  
She sat on the bed and had to cool down.  
When Kyo walked out the room and gave the all clear, she ran to her own bedroom and pulled on a light pink summer dress that tucked in at the waist.  
She walked down the stairs to reveal everyone sitting in the the living-room (well everyone at the moment is Shigure, Kyo and Yuki.)  
"Hello everyone" she beamed.  
"Hey" they said in unison.  
"So Kyo, you managed to seduce our sweet little flower last night"  
"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!, besides the one that was seduced here was me."  
Tohru blushed and plumped herself next to Kyo while nudging him on the ribs as a sign to be quiet.  
"He is right though Shigure. It was me, not him. I thought I could get what I want. He's just not backing down, he's right though. It's better to wait for sex, Uo told me the anticipation makes it better"  
Shigure and Yuki stared in shock at the boldness of Tohru.  
"So moving away from the subject of me and Kyo, how are things with you and Machi?"  
"They're good, we are moving on slowly but getting there, I'm also very glad that that stupid cat told you his true feelings, you deserve each other."  
Tohru and Kyo glanced each other noticing that both of them were blushing.  
Kyo grabbed Tohru's waist and gave her a kiss.  
"Save that for the bedroom you two"  
"We already have" winked Tohru.  
"What?!"  
"I'm joking, well not yet anyway."  
"Tohru, please be quiet; don't like you prancing our love life around. Especially the good part"  
"Sorry.."  
"S'okay"  
"So guys, I was wondering. If you wanted to go to the beach today, you don't have too if you don't want too" asked Tohru.  
"Sounds like fun." Said Shigure.  
"I'd love to go." Replied Yuki.  
"I'll go for you Tohru." Snorted Kyo.  
"But first I need to go and get another swimming suit! I'll just phone Hana and Uotani. They'll be able to help me, oh maybe Rin could come aswell!"  
'Please don't have Rin take you bikini shopping, please.' Thought Kyo.  
Tohru ran up-stairs to call everyone.

"Kyo, if you hurt Miss Honda ill kill you." Yuki coldly said.  
"Me too, especially if you do anything obscene without her consent" added Shigure.  
"I'm not like that. I can control myself"  
"Yeah but who's to say something can't happen, you could lose your temper and upset Miss Honda, that's what I mean. I don't want to know what you two do behind closed doors. But if you do anything like that I seriously will murder you, got it?"  
"Uh-huh"  
Tohru walked in.  
"Hana-Chan, Uotani-Chan and Rin-San, said that they couldn't make it, so I guess it'll just be me and you today, Kyo."  
"Okay, but how bad can it be?"

Chapter 3

"That's us here!" Sung Tohru.  
"Eh, whatever. When did we say we'd meet everyone at the beach?"  
"Em, well. I don't know..I guess I forgot to ask. Well that means it really will be just a day for me and you to enjoy at the beach!"  
"Let's go and look.."  
"What about this one?" Tohru asked as she pulled out a light pink bikini with white polka dots, and it was a string tie.  
*sweatdrop*  
"Buy what you want."  
"I'll buy this then!, will I not need to try it on see the can -ahem- get my size?"  
"I don't know, go ask."  
"Okay, come on!"  
Tohru grabbed Kyos hand as she dragged him to the customer service.  
"Hello miss, do I need to get measured for this Bikini, I mean I don't want to try it on and not fit."  
"What's your bra size and what size would you say you are"  
"I think I'm a 32C, size 8"  
'Wow, she really is perfect isn't she?' Thought Kyo. He managed to hear - he still kept some features of the cat.  
"I'll only be a minute miss." The shop clerk walked off.  
"So, 32C Tohru?"  
"I thought you never heard, but yes." she turned crimson.  
"I'm just teasing Sweetie" he grabbed her waist.  
"Mam? We have your size, would you like to purchase this item?"  
"Yes please!"  
Tohru and Kyo headed home, hand-in-hand.  
"Shigure, Yuki? We're home!" Called Tohru.  
"We are in the living room!"  
"Hello everyone" she beamed.  
"So did the shopping go okay, by the look on Kyos face. It looks like you embarrassed him, am I right?" Said Shigure  
"I wouldn't intentionally embarrass him, what did I do Kyo?"  
"Nothing" he turned even more pinker.  
"I'm going to go try it on, wont be long guys!"

"..."

"This will be interesting".

"How do you get this thing on?" Tohru asked herself.  
"Oh.."  
Tohru managed to put the bikini on without anymore hassle.  
She padded down the stairs towards the living room.  
"You ready to see, guys?"  
"Em, yea, we are" said Kyo.  
Shigure and Yuki shared a worried glance at each other  
She walked in. The bikini complemented her cleavage, figure and skin tone.  
"So what do you think guys?"  
"I-I-it's lovely, sweetie"  
She twirled leaving Kyo and Shigure baffled - Yuki wasn't even bothered.  
Kyo prowled over to her and muffled "so are we going to the beach before I rip that off you?"  
"Hmmm, tempting. But I think we should wait, don't you?" She smugly said.  
Kyo let out a low growl.  
"Practise makes perfect" he chuckled.  
"I-I-I-thin-"  
She was silenced by Kyos hungry lips.  
"Kyo!"  
"What?"  
"We haven't even reached your bedroom yet!"  
"Oh, sorry." He trailed her to his bedroom.  
Once they made sure that they were alone;  
He pressed his lips to hers once more, Tohru looked at him in a way that said 'Are you sure you wanting to go further?'  
"I want to stay like this, what did I say? We have to wait until the time is right"  
She let out a sigh, but continued kissing him.  
"And anyway, it's not fair you're in a bikini and I'm fully dressed"  
"Well, we could change that?"  
She turned red at her boldness.  
" Why don't we go to the beach now?" Asked Tohru.  
"I'd rather that we stayed in and watched a film, anyway have you seen outside?"  
Tohru turned her head and looked outside - it was pouring down.  
"Sounds fun to me" she replied  
"But first I need to get out of this bikini, before you lose control"  
Another growl was released.  
"I won't be too long, you choose a film, and I'll get changed".  
As she got up Kyo pulled her into a kiss.  
"Kyo!"  
"If you want me to get changed, then let me go!"  
"But I don't want you to go" he winked at her.  
"Yeah, but I do!" She giggled.  
"Argh, go. Before I stop you"  
She leaped off him and ran to her own bedroom.  
"Now, what to wear, what to wear" she mumbled to herself.

Kyo was picking a film, he decided to put a horror on - thats all that he had.  
"Where's Tohru?"  
He dozed off.  
Tohru padded in and quickly jumped into the bed beside Kyo  
She noticed that he dozed off, she loved how when he was with him he was carefree, able to open up - be listened too in return.  
She moved a strand of orange hair away from his eyes. She was suddenly breathless. She pecked his lips and cuddled into the nape of his neck. They both feel asleep without realising it.  
His eyes opened to notice a chest-nutted haired girl was buried deep beside him.  
"Tohru?"  
She stirred a bit and buried even deeper - if It were possible.  
"Wake up sleepy head"  
"Nnnhhh, do I have to" she whispered.  
"Well no, but it means we can do this" he said as he kissed her neck and moved his way up to her lips.  
This woke her up.  
"Kyo! Please, stop, hormones, You!"  
"Your babbling again"  
"Sorry"  
"We missed half the film"  
"That's a shame"  
Tohru climbed on top of Kyo and kissed his neck - to get 'revenge' on him falling asleep and missing the film.  
"Tohru, if you want to stay innocent, don't do that"  
"I'm not as innocent as you think"  
"Oh really?"  
"Just look at what I'm wearing, you've been so engrossed in my lips that you haven't even paid attention to the rest of me"  
His eyes followed down the trail of her neck, lower to her chest - it revealed a red & black lacy lingerie.  
His jaws dropped.  
"Tohru?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
"Cause I love teasing you."  
"Off course you do, are you just testing me?"  
"Yeah, and I'm building tension up between us" she smirked.  
He put his hands on her hips, sat up and began to kiss.  
Shigure was making his way up the stairs, when he heard giggling coming from Kyo's room. He wanted to investigate, although he had an idea of what was going on.  
He peered through the door seeing Tohru on top of Kyo with another set of 'pyjamas'. He smiled when he saw how happy the two where, he silently approved and walked back out - a grin still imprinted on his face.  
"Right I really have to get ready now, and make dinner. We haven't eaten today"  
"Wow, well I go for a shower and get ready"  
He slipped from under Tohru and headed for the bathroom.  
Tohru sat on the bed recalling her feelings for the ex-cat. She couldn't help it, she loved him. She loved the way he opened up to her mentally and physically, she loved how he was around her. She just loved him. How she loved the orange haired boy.  
She sighed, and regathered her thoughts.  
Tohru looked up and noticed that Kyo was already finished his shower and was leaning at the door with his arms folded across his toned chest.  
She snapped out of her daydream.  
"You okay Tohru?"  
"Mhm, just lost in thought"  
"Well I need to get changed, do you mind?"  
"Oh no, not at all! I'll go now!"  
She slipped off the bed and as she walked pass Kyo, he pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled back and walked away, leaving a blushing and embarrassed Tohru in nothing but lace.  
She stumbled to her bedroom still drugged from their kiss. She pulled on pyjamas - she didn't see the need to put a new outfit on.  
She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen to produce everyone's dinner.  
She made miso soup and rice-balls - everyone's favourite.  
"Dinners ready!" Exclaimed Tohru.  
Everyone gathered around the table and ate in awkward silence.  
"How is it?" Tohru said trying to break the silence.  
"It's lovely" they said in unison.  
"It's weird don't you think? In a few months we would have graduated school and be adults" she tried to start a conversation. But to an avail everyone joined in.  
"I'm so glad that our little flower will be able to be the age of maturity, everyone will be falling for you like a love-sick puppy!"  
"Shut up Shigure" Yuki and Kyo said together.  
"Oh don't say that" Tohru said as she took another drink of miso.  
"But it is weird to think that we have known you for 4 years now" said Yuki.  
"Wow, it's been that long?" Said Kyo.  
"Mhm, it has. It's hard to believe. Well they do say time flies by when your having fun". Everyone agreed, finished off their dinner and went to do their own thing.  
As it was only Saturday Tohru didn't have school the next day but she did have homework that needed to be done. Tohru finished up the dishes from dinner and headed up to her room - she wasn't tired considering she had a nap with Kyo before dinner.  
She sat on her bed and reached for her school bag - she had to write a history report on the Chinese zodiac.  
She stifled a giggle.  
As she was about halfway through writing the report she heard a silent knock on the door.  
"Come in" she chimed.  
Her thoughts on who it was was correct - Kyo.  
"Hey"  
"Hello"  
"What'cha doing?" He asked  
"Writing a report on the Chinese Zodiac" she said still stifling a giggle.  
"Ironic, eh?"  
"Very, Why don't you sit beside me and I'll finish this off?"  
"Sounds okay"  
He quietly sat beside her and watched the pen flow on the paper into neat handwriting.  
He was in a trance. He didn't realise that he had been staring until she packed her things away.  
"Are you okay Kyo?"  
"Mhm"  
They met each others eyes.  
"Well, why don't we watch a film?" Asked Tohru.  
"I don't mind, but I'm sure you'd be rather doing something else, am I right?"  
"Well..uh..em..mhm" she leaned in a bit.  
"Thought so" he leaned in a bit too - they were inches from each other. You could feel the heat bare off them.  
"I think I know what" he said.  
He cupped her neck and pulled in for a kiss. This wasn't just like any other kiss - it was full of fire, passion and lust. He wanted to stop. He just couldn't bring himself too. His hormones grabbed him by the throat and forced him to continue. He was in a trance - hypnotised by her lips.  
"Kyo-hmph"  
"What?"  
"Shouldn't we stop?"  
"Yeah, but I really don't want too"  
"I don't either. But I don't think we're ready yet, we've only been going out for a few days, I don't want to rush into things. I love you, but I want it to be private for both of us and I want it to be the right moment. I don't want to do it in here, I want a holiday - just the two of us"  
He continued kissing but muffled an agreement.  
"it's quite late now, why don't we go to sleep?"  
"Mhm"  
They curled up with each other and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Graduation, Guys

(A.N; I'm sorry for not adding more 'action' between Kyo & Tohru. The chapter after this one is a fluff/lemon/smut so you are warned. I'm so thankful for people who enjoy the story, I've just been busy with S4 exams. Sorry! And also to cause any confusion when I wrote YaoiI I didn't realise that I put that!)

*time skip to graduation*

"I can't believe in a few hours we would have left school!" Exclaimed Tohru.  
"I know it's weird, we've known you for 5 years now"  
"Wow"  
"I'm going to iron out grad-gowns now guys"  
"Em, okay"  
Tohru was done ironing In just a few minutes.  
"I need to get changed, breakfast is on the table and your gowns are on the counter, I won't be long!"

She walked up to her room and decided to get ready into her lilac turtleneck and her knee length light blue skirt. She never wore makeup but because it was a special occasion she would. Tohru applied her mascara, and light pink lipgloss, she didn't need any blusher - she blushes anyway. She put the yellow ribbons that Yuki bought her for white day, and she put Kyo's old black and white beads on her left wrist.  
She walked down the stairs put on her graduation gown and entered the living room, the three boys jaws dropped.  
She giggled at their reaction.  
"Is it too much make-up?"  
"Not at all Miss Honda, you look lovely".  
"You look gorgeous sweetie" Kyo said as he planted a kiss on her lips. She blushed.  
"Oh, how marvellous, or sweet flower is turning into a beautiful women" Shigure sung.  
"You guys don't look too bad yourselves" she chuckled.  
"So are we ready to go?"  
"Mhm"  
They all piled into Shigures car and made way for the graduation ceremony.  
While in the car Shigure tried to make conversation.  
"I hear that Akito is letting You guys use the springs, since you graduated and all, but I think she only wants Kyo and Tohru to go, she wants you guys to have 'alone' time"  
"That's really sweet of Akito, but I'd feel bad if Yuki wasn't there"  
"Don't worry Miss Honda, me and Machi are going to paris tomorrow, don't worry about me"  
"Oh thank you Yuki!"  
"Thanks Shigure" Kyo grinned at him and Shigure winked back.  
"So when do we leave?" Asked Tohru.  
"Well I think she said you's leave tomorrow and can stay as long as you want, all expense paid"  
"I couldn't accept that!"  
"Yes you could, you've been working so hard, and plus you get to stay as long as you want with Kyo. Haven't you two wanted a weekend to yourselves?" Said Yuki  
"When you put it like that..I'd sound selfish not to accept this amazing gift, we'll go!" She said as she grabbed Kyos hand.  
The car made a sudden stop.  
"That's us here" grinned Shigure.  
"You guys ready?" Tohru nervously said.  
"Yes" the said synchronised

After about 10 minutes later everyone was seated, Uo and Hana had been called up, got their diploma and sat back down.  
"Kyo Sohma" he stood up straightened himself and made-way for his diploma. He nodded at a few people and the audience clapped.  
"Yuki Sohma" The fan-girls swooned, Tohru smiled as he made way for the podium.  
"As ex-president of the student council I'd like to thank everyone for their help and support, I hope you all have a great future. Thank you."  
He walked off and sat down in his seat.  
"Tohru Honda" Tohru gracefully walked over to the podium, thanked the teacher and remembered the promise she made to her mum all those years ago, she done it - she got the diploma. A tear trickled down her cheek as she recalled memories of her mother. She walked pass everyone and sat in her seat beside Kyo, she smiled at him then let out a laugh because Shigure was in tears. "Oh he'll never change, will he?"  
"I don't think so" he chuckled.  
Once graduation was over Tohru Congratulated Uo and Hana, they went home - officially 'adults'.  
Once they got home everyone hung their gowns up and headed for the living room.  
"I don't know about you three but I could use a drink"  
Everyone, even Tohru agreed.  
"You're wanting some miss Honda?"  
"Yeah, I mean if its no problem, I'm not a drinker but it's a special occasion, we can celebrate. Can't we?"  
"Hell yeah" said Kyo.  
Tohru walked into the kitchen to find cans of beer and a bottle of red wine.  
"I'll just have one glass, I don't want to overdo it"  
She grabbed the beverages and gave everyone each a can. She went back into the kitchen and got a medium sized wine glass, she poured it, smelled it.  
"wow, this smells good" she took a sip and swirled it around her mouth, she liked it.  
She walked back into the living room and saw everyone conversing about random topics.  
"I'm so glad, I got the diploma. Just like I promised mother. I hope if she was here she'd be happy. I really miss her, but just thinking if you two never saw me in the tent, we wouldn't have never been like a family"  
"Wow, just one little thing from the past has such a big effect on the future" said Kyo.  
Everyone silently agreed.  
After a few more beers and a bottle of wine, everyone headed to bed. Yuki had to get up in the morning to leave for Paris, but he didn't mind.  
Kyo and Tohru went to her room, kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep straight away.  
Shigure worked on his new novel for the rest of the night.

Morning.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open and then she realised she had graduated the day before, she didn't have to get up and get ready - she could be lazy. She turned over to look at the clock, it was 6.30; the time she'd usually get up at. She made a light chuckle before she turned back around and noticed her lover, swallowed in his slumber. She gasped his unknown beauty. She couldn't help herself she leaned over and pecked him on the lips, hoping she never woke him she snuggled into the nape of his neck and she hit slumber once more.  
A few more hours passed and she re-awakened, now noticing that it was 10.30; a lie in.  
"Kyo?"  
"Mhmm?" He said his voice still sleepy.  
"You awake?"  
"Yeah" he groggily.  
"Hmm, I don't want to get up. But we have to pack for tonight" she said as she nestled into his neck.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" he grinned.  
"I know, I nearly forgot too. But I suppose we can be lazy and lay In bed, I mean we graduated" she sat up noticed she was still In her one of Kyo's T-shirts.  
"Oh yeah, I had that bottle of wine..wait, Kyo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did we do anything last night?"  
"No, you crashed as soon as you went to sleep"  
Phew.  
"I'm going to get changed"  
"So do you need me to get out?"  
"No"  
His breathing hitched.  
She unraveled herself from the tight grip Kyo enforced on her waist, she began to strip In front of him. In a matter of seconds she was in lacy red underwear making way for her closet she bent over picking up the scattered clothes that she left. She was unknowingly giving Kyo a great view.  
"Why Tohru? Why do you do this to me? You know I can keep myself under control sometimes"  
"I'm sorry, I just thought since we've been together so long that we can do this sort of thing"  
"We can, but come on, you look so beautiful in that underwear I just want to rip it off you."  
Tohru and Kyo blushed at the realisation of what he said.  
But the one thing that Tohru said made Kyo's breath hitch, his stomach tighten and his eyes grow shades darker.  
"Tonight you can"  
A few minutes of awkward silence passed.  
"Is that so?" He sat up.  
"Only if you want" she said as she pulled a green dress on.  
She crawled back beside Kyo, he leaned over her and cupped her neck.  
"I can't wait" he said as he leaned In and planted a kiss.  
Unknowingly she clamped her arms around his neck and began pulling closer. She moaned into their kiss which made Kyo's mind go into overdrive. He he began to run his hands up her body - knowingly beginning to strip her; while she stripped him. Before they knew it they were both in their underwear passionately kissing each other.  
This wasn't happening, was it? It was.

"Tohru?!" Sang Shigure he barged into their room noticing the fondling teenagers.  
"Ahhh!" Shouted Tohru she quickly covered herself up with Kyo.  
"Get out Shigure!" Yelled Kyo.  
"I'm sorry" he walked back out, pleased with himself, (he done it so that they wouldn't go too far)  
"That guy sure knows how to kill a moment" he groaned.  
"Tell me about it, well I think I'll get re-dressed now, you should get dressed too"  
Tohru began to start packing for their time at the springs, she had no idea what to pack. But considering it would just be the two of them she decided to pack things that were a little to 'revealing'. While packing these certain items she was blushing because Kyo was still sitting on the bed, curious to what she was doing.  
"Uh..these..are for tonight..I hope you don't mind"  
"Oh, I don't mind at all." He smugly said.  
"Go and get ready, go please"  
"Okay, I won't be too long" he said as he got up and made way for his own room - he hardly used it anymore considering he spent most of his time spooning Tohru.  
"So she does remember what we talked about, hmm, this could be interesting" He though to himself.


	4. Their moment

He packed just as fast as Tohru did. He wasn't really planning on wearing clothes, so he thought there was no need to bringing a lot.

So that night the two hopped into the car and made way for the Hot-springs. They journey in total took 6 hours so they arrived there about 10pm.  
"You two just have to phone me when you need me to pick you up" said Hatori, before either could reply Hatori was gone and his car was swallowed up by darkness.  
"Well shouldn't we be going inside?" The two walked in and memories of Tohru's first time at the hot spring came flooding back. She giggled as the two walked into their bedroom, with their King sized bed. It was suddenly too hot for Kyo.  
"You tired Tohru?"  
"No..I was thinking about going into the springs, do you want to join me?" She left the question to himself and made way for the Springs.  
The heat got too much for Kyo so he took his top off, much better.  
"Don't be a coward Kyo, she loves you, and you love her. Go out there and do it!" His confidence with physical relationships wasn't very good, so he had no idea what to expect.  
He walked out the bedroom and noticed the trail of clothes leading to the springs. He pretended not to notice them.  
This was it, he was going to give her, his all. He stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and noticed Tohru standing in the spring, waist deep - back to him. The moonlight made her body light up, her hair seemed even more lush, her creamy skin radiated with beauty. She just seemed sexy in his eyes.  
"Hi Kyo" she said  
"Hello"  
"Why don't you join me? The waters lovely" she said but unknowingly he was already standing beside her.  
He snaked his arms around her naked waist and began kissing her neck.  
"How are you, Kyo?" She shivered.  
"I'm very good, not even tired" his smug side took over.  
"Me too" she turned around and clamped her arms around his neck.  
She smirked at him, she knew what was going to happen.  
She leaned in and gave him another kiss.  
He let out a low deep growl.  
She suddenly got goosebumps.  
"Kyo" she whispered.  
His head shot straight up thinking he had done something wrong, but that was far from what he was seeing, he was seeing something that he had never saw in her eyes before - lust.  
"Tohru?"  
"Stop"  
"Why?"  
"You don't understand what you do to me when you growl like that, so please, stop.  
"What if I don't?"  
"I'll do this she said as he pulled Kyo closer, so that there was no space at all. She locked her lips with him once more. She started nibbling at his earlobe.  
"Why Tohru?"  
"Because I want you, now" she whispered into her ear.  
He started kissing her once more with his hands on her waist and her arms clamped on his neck. After kissing for another couple minutes he took her chin between his finger and gave her another look that said 'are you sure you want to go further?'  
Her answer was a simple kiss.  
He started to let his hands run down the sides of her body to her very petite waist, to her bum. She let out a gasp, urging him to go further. She was really turned on and really didn't want to stop.  
"Kyo, why?"  
"My revenge" he silently chuckled.  
He leaned in for another kiss.  
He pulled back an looked at her, "if you don't want to go any further now, please say so. I don't want you to do this cause you'll think it'll make me happy"  
"Kyo how many times have we discussed this?" She pulled in, kissed his collar-bone, nibbled his ear lobe (again) and then finally whispered "We won't regret this". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to his chest.  
"I was just making sure"  
Their skin-on-skin contact drove Kyo round the bend. He was glad that he was the only person to give Tohru this sort of pleasure and hopefully the only person to do so.  
They continued kissing, hearts melting together, skin getting hot.  
If this is was heaven was - he sure didn't want to leave.  
Their arousal of each other was at an all time peak, Kyo felt his 'member' rise.  
It was touching Tohru's pelvis.  
She pulled back and looked down. She then realised what it was. She then turned red.  
She looked back up and said  
"At least I'm doing something right".  
"Do you want to take this into the bedroom Tohru?"  
"Hmm, I don't know. I mean the water is lovely and it would be a shame to ruin this moment, but yeah. I want to go to the bedroom"  
"Then it's settled" he picked Tohru up 'bridal' style, and carried her to the bedroom. Putting all insecurities aside. He locked his lips to her one last time before placing her on the bed. He was hovering over her getting lower with his lips he started kissing he belly, then left a trail of kisses back up her stomach and met her lips once again. She let out a low moan. "Do you like that, Tohru?"  
Her answer was simply her grabbing his orange locks - asking for more. "I guess you do".  
He managed to sense the hot desire between Tohru's legs.  
"Kyo..please"  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"Please, Kyo!"  
By Tohru saying for him to 'go on' he inched himself into her. Tearing her 'barrier' - He felt dirty, taking away her innocence. She let out tears of pain. But Kyo silenced her with another kiss. He waited for a signal. She then let out a ragged "move" to which Kyo obliged.  
After an hour or two of making love the two curled up (and fell asleep), looking forward to their new connections together.


End file.
